


We Did Die Young

by Animefan09



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sora, Bisexual Vanitas, Boys having Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sora is too precious, They are both done with people’s bullshit, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Vanitas cusses a lot so yeah, Vanitas is a good guy, Ventus is a good bro, mature - Freeform, past Vanitas/Ventus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Vanitas scoffed at the accusations that were said by Ventus. He took out his cigarette and lit it. The cigarette hanged from his lip and spoke up:“At least I didn’t fucked up our relationship, asshole. Considering, I’m not the one who cheated.”Ventus face turn red with angry and shame filled his eyes.“Fuck you too then.”





	1. Vanitas

**Author's Note:**

> Vanitas is older than Sora by four years. Vanitas is in college and Sora is a YouTube star, and Ventus and Roxas are twins and related to Sora in this fanfic.

When Vanitas meet Sora, he thought of him as his boyfriend’s little brother. Ventus and he dated for a long time and honestly everyone was shocked it lasted for almost six years. They dated since their eighth grade year, and they were constantly bickering and having yelling matches in person and on the phone. However, they stayed in their fucked up relationship. Sora hadn’t come to their lives until they were fourteen and he was around ten years old. Apparently, Ventus and Roxas’s dad had affair with a young, olive women who had gorgeous brown wavy hair and sky blue eyes.

She had a figure of a Greek Goddess and a voice that should belong to the heavens themselves. He could see why the twin’s dad like her, but he still cheated and had a son with her. Unlike his mom, Sora have tan skin that colored him a precious jewel he was, have spiky brown hair, and his eyes were like his mother’s but brighter. Sora had no idea why, at the time, he was in a stranger’s house and why his mother was upset. However, that didn't stop him of being friendly to everyone.

Vanitas volunteered to watch Sora until the grown ups decided what to do. Sora was a ball of sunshine and would not hold still less than a second. If it was any other kid he would’ve slapped them upside their head, but he couldn’t do it to Sora it was physically impossible for him to do. The kid was too cute to be mad at (he’ll never admit to anyone as long as he lives on this fucking miserable planet). He chuckled as Sora went through Roxas’s things and asked what were some things. However, he broke into hysterical laughter when Sora ask about the box of condoms and lube was. That was when he heard a ‘get out of my room!’ and saw Roxas looking at them flushed in the face and pushed them out while grabbing the items from Sora’s little chubby hands.

He chuckled while patting his head and ruffling his hair. After a few more hours and a sleepy Sora, Ventus came in the living room looking pissed and stare at everything but Sora, and that was last time when he saw Sora. Their dad and his wife gave Sora’s mom checks every month to keep food in his mouth but other than that they wanted nothing to do with him. Ventus wanted Sora to be part of the picture, but he didn’t dare to locate the little guy. Roxas look like he didn’t care, but he could see he felt guilty just as much as Ventus did. So, naturally he told Ventus to just locate the little star shooter, but he only got a yell and stomping and slamming doors from the other.

Vanitas just scoffed at the both of them and decided just let them do whatever they want. Ventus and he went through a lot of fights over the years but not like this. He found out Ventus was cheating on him with not just one person but two people. Can ya guess who? That’s fucking right! The blue haired bitch, Aqua and that big moron of a jock, Terra. He was so pissed when he found out, so he trashed Ventus room and house when he had the chance. Once Ventus saw the state of his house, he called the cops on him and charged him with destroying someone's of property. People started to say he deserved it and probably should’ve gotten more to him. Well, he said fuck them and that was how they broke up.

Now, he’s in his second year of college and barely could keep a relationship. He only had people that was looking for a good time and people who were only looking a nice fuck once awhile. He had sex with both women and men and sometimes threesomes if he was lucky. He didn’t mind the occasionally sex there and here. He didn’t mind wearing his worn out old, black leather jacket, his black-ripped shirts, his dark blue-ripped jeans, his black biker-combat boots that was started to break down, nor his sliver rings and necklaces that made his looks stereotypical like any other ‘bad boy’. In this case, he was a bad boy but still.

He pushed back his spiky black hair with his pale hand that made his yellow-amber eyes stand out more while sighed because one of his ‘relationships’ just ended. He dryly chuckle to himself as he texted him to fuck off and deleted his number from his phone. Once he made sure the bastard stopped texted him, he deleted the number for good on his phone. He took out his cigarettes out from his coat pocket and lit it, and he breathed in the toxic fumes and blew out the puff of smoke. He grimace as he felt the cold wind hitting his skin. The wind was cold to the point his legs scream in protest but barely took noticed as he saw a hot brunette walking towards his direction while talking to someone on the phone.

He smirked.

 

The man underneath him cries out in ecstasy and moaned out a name that he didn’t know. The brunette clawed his back to keep the screaming in. Fuck, this guy was tight, so he thrusted harder and faster in a inhuman speed.

“Ow! Slow down! It hurts!”  
“Fuck.”

He slowed down but kept his thrusting. He felt himself coming and work his way in the guy’s ass. Apparently, he touched his prostate and heard a thrilling scream in his ear. Gods, he’s so fucked up. Once he came to his climax and earn another moan, he quickly got out and clean himself. He got up and walked away while not seeing the man in a state of confusion.

 

He woke up to the sunlight peaking through his curtains and sighed for the long day. He quickly got dressed and combed his hair and spiked it. He saw the dark circles underneath his eyes and rolled them while looking at his pathetic self. He put on his shoes and grabbed his shit and walked out of his apartment and locked it. He walk down the stairs that creak underneath his weight and saw movers coming up the stairs. He sighed and comb through his black-raven hair that scream at the world.

“Oh, great. Another loser coming to live in this shitty building.” He thought.

He went around the movers and went further down the stairs but only cause a collision course into a person who was carrying a lot of shit that they couldn’t see a damn thing over the boxes.

“Oh sorry!” said a low husky, smooth voice.  
“This guy sounds hot,” he thought.  
“Don’t worry about it. Here how about some help, eh?”  
“If it’s not too trouble!”  
“Yeah, it’s trouble. However, I don’t want an accidental death in my apartment building.” He snorted.  
“Oh...well thank-” he stopped as they both stare each other in awe.  
“Holy shit.” He whispered.

The guy he was staring had his face but had spiky brown hair, has sky blue eyes, and tan skin. They stared at each other in shock and disbelief, so all they could do was to follow the movers in a numb like fashion. He walk up the stairs and wondered if he had a lost twin that he didn’t know about. He would be calling his half-ass coward of a father to get some answers. The guy apparently was his new neighbor and saw that he hasn’t a lot of stuff. He raised an eyebrow due to lack of shit. He look at his (maybe?) lost twin and gave him a look of where-should-I-place-this-fucking-box-at? He motioned to the lame couch of his and turned around and payed the movers upfront. He closed the door and turn to him.

“So, why do you have my face?” He spat out with venom.  
“Uhh, genetics?”  
“...fuck this is so messed up...”  
“Yeah, umm who’s your parents?” He asked nervously.  
“...Izumi and Fucktard Xenoheart.”  
“Oh! Mine’s are Celia Irumino and Grefe Colamus!”  
“Wait, Colamus? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Ventus and Roxas Colamus?”  
“Yeah, you know them?!” He exclaims with excitement.  
“Yeah, I used to be a boyfriend of Ventus.”  
“Oh! Will nice to meet you! Name’s Sora!”  
“Yeah, I know you’re name. I had to babysit you when you came over the house at the age of ten.” He teased him with a sly smirk.  
“Huh?” He looked confused at him first until a realization came over his face. “Vanitas?! Oh my god, it’s been so long?! And it’s so weird to see that you have my face!”  
“You mean you have my face? Anyways, it’s nice to see you too dork.”  
He smiled widely.

After his boring ass classes were over, he said that he would show him around the town. Sora wasn’t tall like him nor muscular, but if he hadn’t know about Sora’s past he would swear that it was his long-lost twin. He look up to see a smiling idiot that was waving at him over. He walked over towards Sora and felt a twitch of his lips going upward. He couldn’t believe that the sweet kid became hot like him...literally. He smirked at him as he got closer to Sora and stopped in front of him.

“Yo, star shooter. You ready?”  
“Yep!”

He took him to the arcade, the local parks, his favorite music store, his tattoo parlor (he owns it, duh), the places to avoid at dark, bars, strip clubes (gay and straight considering he has no idea what his sexuality was, but he assume he was bi because he blushed upon seeing naked women and men), and the local cafes. Overall, he didn’t care what Sora did in his free time nor why he was back here in this crummy town.

Sora was eating heartily and smiling like that was the best meal in his life. He raised an eyebrow in question but never said anything. They were at a restaurant and both ordered burger and fries with soda. He ate all his food already and look at the teen in front of him.

“So, you here for college or what?” He asked.  
“Nope.”  
“You gonna tell me or do I have to guess like an ass?” He snarled at him.  
“Fine, what a way to kill the mood, meanie pants. I’m here to see my brothers!” He exclaims happily.  
“Oh yeah? Well, Roxas is in a different city for college the last time I heard. And Ventus...”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, he’s a douche bag in my opinion, of course.”  
“Bad break up?”  
“You have no idea.” He snorted.  
“Well, alright then.”

He was about to retorted a smart comment until he saw the guy from last night walk in. Fuck, of course life has to be an ass today. He quickly grabbed the menu and covered his face with it so the guy’s view wouldn’t see him. He pretended to order something else and heard Sora saying what’s wrong but ignore him for the moment.

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!” He panic in his head.

He heard the guy getting closer to their table and his ‘fucks’ were getting louder in his head. Well shit, karma is a bitch. Vanitas saw the guy stopped at their table and coughed. He slowly put down the menu, and he gave a stone cold glare at the guy. The guy in return flinched and then snarled at him.

“Who would leave after a night like that?!” The guy yelled.  
“Me.” He rolled his eyes.  
“You think people like being lead on like that?! The fuck is wrong with you?!”  
“Where to start?” He sarcastically said.  
“Fuck you!”  
“Oi, keep down you bothering everyone whose eating.”  
“You’re such a bad lover!”  
“Eh? When we were ever lovers?”  
“What do you mean?! We had sex-”  
“Yeah, sex. That’s it.”  
“Go to hell!”  
“Already been there.”  
The guy glared and turn his glaze on Sora,“oh, is this your fucked up twin? He’s probably bad as you.”  
“Oi, first off he’s not my brother. Second off, leave him out of it.”  
“He’s not? Then, he must be your other sluts.”  
Sora’s eyes widen in shock and pain. That sent him off and grabbed the fucker by the shirt,“call him a slut once more and I’ll cut off your fucking penis!!” He flicked out his switched blade from his coat pocket and held to his crotch.  
“Oh my god...” the guy’s face paled at the blade,“okay, I’ll leave...” he whispered in dread.

He left quickly and rushed out of the door. Vanitas sat down in his seat and saw the shock in Sora’s face. He sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

“Wow, thanks. No one has ever stood up for me like that.”  
“No problem.” He sighed.  
“Want to have sex?”  
His eyes widen in disbelief,“what?” He chokes out.  
“Want to have sex with me. That was big turn on for me.”  
He blinked in surprise and then shrugged,“fuck, why not?”

 

He slammed Sora against the door of his apartment. He kissed him roughly while peeling their clothes off. He heard moaning coming from Sora and smirked into the kiss. He grabbed his legs as he wrapped them around his waist. Sora open his mouth to let his tongue in and explore the unknown. To his shock Sora had a tongue piercing and wouldn’t have never guessed it either. He was in his black briefs while Sora was in his pants still. They broke the kiss to get a catch of breath and quickly got to work to get Sora’s pants off once it was off they went back to the rough and lustful kissing. Sora put his hands in his hair and pull on it. He moaned at the sensation and took him off the door and carried him to his room while still holding the kiss. He once again slammed him into the wall and grinds his hips forward.

“Ahh~”  
“Hmmhm, like that?”  
“Yes! I’m so hard~!”  
“Fuck, I can tell.”

He’s grinding into his pelvis helping his hardening member, but he wanted more release. He once more carried him but this time to the bed, and he nibbled his pierce ear and suck on his earlobe and heard delicious moaning by his ear. He dragged his tongue lower and stopped at his neck and took his tender, flushed skin in his mouth and suck. He heard a wet gasp and continue to give Sora a hickey. He put a little distance between them to see Sora’s face and smirk at him. Sora was in complete bliss and his eyes was laced in lust. He can only manage what happens once he’s in him. He bent down and took his right nipple with his mouth and suck on it. He heard moaning and Sora’s back arched upward towards him, and he grasp his back to put in place and continue his work.

“Vanitas!”

This was the first time someone ever called his name out loud during sex. Hell, even Ventus didn’t say it either, and he just moan and scream when they had sex. So, he was going to give Sora even more pleasurable sensations tonight. Sora grasp his hair while he did quick work with his nipple. He let go and stared at him with lustful eyes. He wanted him and vice versa. He pulled down his red boxers off and chuckled at Sora’s thick member that was hard and had precum on the tip. He licked it and taste the salty, white liquid and licked it like it was a lollipop. He heard a gasp and moaning above him and smirked in delight.

He put his cock in his mouth, and he suck on it and scrape his teeth a little on the top. He felt Sora thrusting upwards in response and his thighs tightening around his head. He just continue to bobble his head up and down as he felt Sora coming. He went faster as he could feel him climaxing soon. Suddenly, he tasted hot, salty liquid spewing in his mouth and he swallow most of it while the rest came out of his mouth. He let go of his length and took off his briefs and let the cool air touch his harden length.

“Vanitas?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can you tie me up? Especially, my hands and feet.”  
“Sure.”

He couldn’t believe that the little boy who he had babysit love kinky stuff. He tied his hands with a cloth and tied his feet to his own, so he couldn’t wiggle. Sora instructed him how to tie the feet and how he likes it. In all honesty, he was turned on more than before and can’t wait to see his face when screaming his name.

“Harder on the hands.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“‘Kay, don’t be pissed at me if you get bruises.”  
“That’s the point.”  
“Oh?”  
“I like rough sex.”  
“Good because I’m rough.” He smirked at the shiver he felt from Sora.  
“Do you have a collar?”  
“No, but I will next time.”  
“Yea! I can’t wait for next time then!”  
“Me neither.” He replied truthfully.

He grabbed his lube from the nightstand and apply it to his fingers and threw it down on the floor. He put one digit in his anal canal and move it to relax his muscles. He heard a loud moan and grinned despite of himself. He then put the second digit in and scissored him that gave him a wet gasp and moaning along with it. His cock twitch impatiently, yet he took his time to finger Sora because his reactions and sounds was just too delicious for him. Once he felt Sora was ready for him, he took out his fingers and heard a whine and just smiled softly at the younger man. He pushed in his member into his wet hole. He heard him scream in ecstasy and total passion. He licked his lips and his eyes were laced with lust once more.

He thrusted into him and felt his walls tightening around his length. He moan at the sensation and kept hitting all right places as he heard screaming from Sora and loud moaning. Sora face was laced with sweat and tears as he kept feeling Vanitas’s hitting his prostate. Sora tightened his ass to get Vanitas more frisky which worked like a charm. Every time Vanitas felt the tightness of the muscles the faster and harder he thrusts. Sora’s organisms was a drug for him and both men lost count on how many times they climax. It wasn’t until ten o’clock in the night that they finished their night session.

Vanitas collapse on top of Sora with his member still in his ass. He already untied Sora like few hours ago to get him scratch his back and made him go on all fours. Sora and he was covered in hickeys. He took out his member of Sora’s hole and rolled to his side. He can’t remember when the last time he felt this good about anything. He felt Sora curling up to his side and for once he didn’t made a tch sound or roll his eyes at the clingy motion. Instead, he simply look at Sora’s naked form and raised an eyebrow. He would have never guessed that Sora had tattoos.

On his back was a large spine tattoo that look like Hindu writing and a graphic art of a dragon and tiger. It was in the center of his back. He traced his fingers on the symbols and writing and wondered what they mean. He noticed as well he also had a tattoo in the upper lower left of his waist. It was a gothic crown with vines surrounding it. He realize it would be cool as fuck if he gave him a tattoo that he design himself.

He woke up to the feeling of fingers touching him. He cracked open his eyes and saw Sora tracing his tattoos on his wrist (this tattoo had two scythes like design shape into a heart). He smirk at the awe expression on Sora’s face.

“Like it?”  
He jumped,“y-yeah! It looks awesome!”  
“Want one?”  
“From you?”  
“Yeah, I’m tattoo artist.”  
“Can I have the same one?”  
“Sure.”  
“...I mean...”  
“Oh? You want it as a ownership thing?”  
He blushed and nodded.  
He sat up,“you like that stuff, huh?”  
“Yeah, it makes me feel like...I’m loved by someone...”  
“...loved? Ownership is loved? Where the fuck you get that from?”  
“...umm...past boyfriend?” He looked down in shame.  
“Sora...that’s not love...”  
“Then what is?” He whispered so softly.  
“I don’t know but...I know it’s not love...shit, kid you’re just as fuck up as me.”  
“I guess...”

They got ready and went to his tattoo parlor. It wasn’t special or anything it look like any other tattoo parlor, but this place was his and his alone. He made Sora sat down in the chair and lift his shirt and took it off. He glanced and suddenly realizes the scars on his back and clinched his fist. Son of a bitch...this kid really did got into wrong shit. He grabbed the needle from the autoclave and unwrapped it from the cloth it was in. He came over to where Sora was, who was now laying down, and kick his stool towards the chair.

“You can put it anywhere...” Sora spoke up in hushed voice.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep!”  
“Okay...”

He put the tattoo that Sora liked underneath his crown tattoo, and if he was honest, it fitted. So, he gave himself the same crown tattoo on his wrist and showed Sora. He lit up like Christmas came early.


	2. So What?

He woke up to the sight of Sora’s naked form, who was playing a game on his phone while holding his pillow to his bare chest. He breathe in air and flinched at the smell of it. It smelled like musk and sweat. He probably has to wash the blankets, sheets, and the comforter. He sat up and smiled at the collar he bought for Sora and him. Yes, he bought two collars, and they each had one. He had a black and sliver one with the tag that read Sora, and Sora’s collar was red and gold that had a tag that read Vanitas.

He had no idea what to make of their relationship because he would say they were sex partners nor were they boyfriends. However, they were more than friends with benefits. It was now two months since the whole ordeal. He was even more fucked up more than usual and that was saying something. Sora was still the happy little guy that loved kinky stuff. Sora loves cooking (he learn it through this weird ownership relationship but not at the same time), loves video games (so much so he makes a living on YouTube videos for cash and became a hit and was interviewed by famous people), loves it when he goes on all fours and let him fuck him until their bodies was limp with exhaustion, and loves riding him. Sora doesn’t like talking about his past, especially his mother.

He understands that very well. He loves the mystery behind Sora’s background that what makes the sex even more exciting. He move on top of Sora and lean in for the ‘last night was fucking great and good morning’ kiss and felt Sora kiss back. He heard Sora giggle underneath him and grin at him and added another kiss for being too cute and precious in his fuck up life.

“Good morning to you too!” Sora exclaimed happily.  
“Fuck. Hi blue sky, whatcha playing?”  
“Kingdom Hearts matching game! It’s fun!”  
“Hmmm, any heartless?”  
“Oh! You know Kingdom Hearts?”  
“Yep, love the heartless. Cute little fuckers.”  
“Oh? Cuter than me?” He tease and giggle at the same time.  
“Never, blue sky.”  
“Awww, I wanted blackmail! Vani, no fair!”  
He smirk at him,“I know.”  
“C’mn on be fair!” He pouted.

He just laughed and got out of bed, and he dressed himself in his ‘bad boy’ image. He watched as Sora got up and dressed himself as well. He went to the bed and stripped it from the dirty sheets. He swear under his breath when seeing the sight of his poor bed. It took beating over the years due to nightly sessions, but he soon realize the rough sex between him and Sora was beating the hell out of it.

“Ehhh, looks like bed shopping is due, huh?” Sora spoke up.  
“Yeah, looks like it.”  
“When you gonna go?”  
“Today, probably after I wash our sex off my sheets. You want to come?”  
“Yep! After all, I’m the reason you go all rough on it!”  
He hummed in agreement,“you paying.”  
“‘Kay!”

He turned around to capture his lips and always knew that Sora loves the in-between kisses even though they haven’t discuss what this was. Two months of endless sex, drunken calls, crying (he was drunk, okay!), and Sora getting frisky on moonless nights. Sora always called him at night for their ‘sessions’ and would crawl into his bed and start ride him until he dominated him. In bed, they had this unspoken rule of discussing their past fucked up relationships. He can guess that the past boyfriend he mentioned was abusive and use the whole ‘ownership’ thing to confuse Sora of love. He can guess it was true because he asked Sora about it and...Sora freaked the fuck out and almost jumped off the firescape. He learn never talk about it again until he was ready. It was vice versa for him as well. When Sora ask about Ventus, he got pissed and slash Sora’s tires and punched a mirror and had to get stitches in his hand. Sora realized to give him time when it came to Ventus.

However, they learn things about each other that no one knew about. For example, Vanitas actually likes to cuddle when he felt depressed and Sora came runnin’ whenever Vanitas was depressed. They would sit on the couch (never the bed that was only for sex), and Sora would tell him stupid and goofy stories that he did when he was a kid while combing and braiding his hair and having him between his legs. He learn that Sora was not a force to be reckon with when pissed off, and he means really pissed off. Sora would slash his tires if he messed with him or rip apart a punching bag with his bare hands that Sora’s has in his own apartment.

Sora and he walked out of his apartment and went to the cleaners to wash the sheets. They walk into the shitty cleaners that was going any minute now. He went to the back where the big washers were at and gave the dollar bills to Sora. He chuckle as he watched Sora happily walking to the quarter machine and threw in his sheets in the washer. He closed the door and made sure it was securely closed.

“Here ya go!”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem!”

He felt Sora kiss the corner of his mouth and his lips turn upwards a little. He heard a giggle and slyly squeezes Sora’s perfect round ass. Sora in return grabs his and nibble his ear playfully. He just shook his head and gave the detergent to him while putting four bucks and fifty cents in quarters into the machine and heard the rattling of the machine that signal it’s last pathetic life.

“Hmmm, what kinda bed you getting?”  
“Umm, probably a king size again.”  
“Memory foam?”  
“If I get memory foam I will never wake up.”  
“Hahaha, true. The both of us will never get up again.”  
“We’ll just see, ‘kay?”  
“Mmm ‘kay!”  
“Fuck you and your cuteness.”  
“That deserves a make out session!”

Sora walk into his open arms and crashed his lips into his. He move his lips with Sora’s aggressive and erotic motion. He chuckled as Sora press his body against his. He heard Sora sighed in bliss and contentment. He hummed against his lips and slowly rock their bodies back and forth. He rubs his back in soothing motion. See? Confusing right? Neither of them knew what to do with what this is. They act the fuck partner then lovers and then best friends...it was fucking weird, but he doesn’t hate it but still.

“Sora...” he whispered.  
“Hmm?”  
“What exactly are we?”  
“...I don’t know...but let’s enjoy it, ‘kay?”  
“Seems like a plan.”

After the sheets were washed and dried, they folded them and went back to the apartment. They look at the internet to look for the best place to buy a new mattress. They threw away the old mattress and soon found a good store that was having a sale on mattresses from twin to king size beds. They drove in his car and went to the store. They met a shady guy name Seifer that seem to be proud of his marketing skills. His pride pissed off Vanitas to know end, but Sora wasn’t fazed by his nature instead he dragged him to a king size bed that was memory foam. They both crawled onto the bed, and he spoon Sora on his side.

“Feel comfortable?”  
“Ehh, can I face you?”  
“Go for it, you little piece of shit.” He teased.  
“Hehehe, ‘kay!” He giggled.

Sora turn around and was faced by his face but different color of hair, eyes, and skin tone. He just smirk at him, and Sora was flush by the sights of him. He just chuckled and move his hair away from his face. They sat up and felt the other beds that were king sizes and decided on the memory foam one. He was happy to have a new bed in all honesty, and he was even more happier now that he had someone who actually calls his name at night, kisses him whenever they wanted, cooed at him any chance they get, cook for him to make sure he was eating despite how he felt, or gets him to try new things. Sora was very energetic follow and was always on his feet. There was times he had trouble catching up to him, but he knew it was worth chasing after him.

“That’ll be 60,000 munny.” Seifer said.  
“Here ya go.”  
“Hey, Seifer! It’s been-” said an all too familiar voice.  
“Fuck my life.” He mumbled to himself.  
“Vanitas? What are you doing here?” Ventus ask.  
“Ventus. The last time I check you don’t own this place nor is it your fucking business why I am here.”  
“Happy as always, I see.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Vanitas.” Sora picked at his sleeve,“please...”  
“Hmmm? Who’s this?”  
“It’s his new boyfriend, apparently.” Seifer spoke up with a glare towards Sora and his way.  
“Ah, you got a boyfriend now?”  
“Tell your friend to mind his fucking business as well. And you, should mind your fucking business of who I date.”  
“Can we please let bygones be bygones, Vanitas?”  
“You-”  
“Vani, please!” Sora pleaded with tears started to form in his eyes.  
“Can I get the bed now?” He hissed out dangerously.  
“Y-yeah, sure.” Seifer said cautiously.

One of the workers came out with the bed he paid and pushed towards him. He grabbed it with one end and Sora grabbed the other. They quickly left the store. He put it in his pickup truck that he only drove in winter time or needed carry big lifts like this. Quickly, they shove it in and closed the door in the back. He started the truck and waited for Sora to get in. Once he heard the door shut, he drove off to his apartment.

“Sorry, you know-”  
“I know. I’m the one who should be apologizing. You finally get to meet your brother, and I had to get fucking pissed.”  
“It’s okay, Vani...I’m more worried about you, right now.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“But-”  
“I said I’m fine!” He snapped.  
“...no you’re not...you’re hurting...”  
“Sora, fucking dropped it!”  
“I care-”  
“Sora! Please!” He choked out a sob.

He felt tears weld up in his eyes, and he used his sleeve to wipe the stray tears. He didn’t care about the cheating, how Ventus yelled at him constantly, how angry he got when Ventus didn’t let him use his nickname, when Ventus didn’t care about his depression, nor how mad Ventus got when he got accused of ruining their relationship. Fuck Ventus, fuck Terra, fuck Aqua, fuck Ventus’s friends, fuck Ventus’s fam-...Wait he’s fucking one of his brother so delete that last thought.

“Vani...”  
“Shhh, just please...don’t ‘kay?”  
“I...`kay...”  
“Thank you...”

When they got to his apartment, they got the bed and put the sheets and the comforter on it and lay down. Sora was a constant appearance now and it scared him. Scared him so bad and made him wonder what if Sora gets sick of him and decides to chase a different person to...well this. In honesty, he wasn’t sure if he can handle another heartbreak...the fuck? Heartbreak when did he become Hallmark?

“Let’s fuck.”  
“Right now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How about we go to my place? So, we don’t ruin our hard work.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“...we were wearing our collars...the whole day...”  
He laughs at the realization.

He thrusted into his anal so hard that the pictures on the wall on top of them was shaking. He watched Sora’s face morphs into deep pleasure into complete bliss. He was on cloud nine right now as the whole bed shook underneath them from their hard and rough sex. He kept hitting Sora’s prostate while the younger screams on high ecstasy. He felt his muscles tightening around his cock.

“Mmmm~!! Sora so fucking tight~!”  
“Hard-der~! Vani, harder~!”  
“Shit, how tight?”  
“So, I can’t move while you f-ah!”

He tighten the silk around Sora’s and his feet, so he couldn’t wiggle underneath him. He pulled the collar on Sora’s neck and resisted to take it off to see the last night’s hickeys. His neck was covered of dark hickeys so did his back and thighs. He push his length in further inside his moist and tight walls. He could feel his climax coming and knew it wouldn’t take for Sora to come. He fasten his pace and put more force into his thrusting.

“VANITAS!”  
“Oh sh-fuck, I’m coming!”  
“Ahhh~! Hmmmm~! Gods~!”

They came onto each other. Their fluids came onto their stomachs and on Sora’s bed. He untied Sora from the bed frame and his feet, but they left their collars on. He took out his length and collapse next to Sora’s left. He felt Sora snuggling against him and creases his cheek. He sighed into his hair and placed a kiss to his temple.

“Hmmmm, Vani?”  
“Yeah...” he whispered into his ear.  
“Do you want do a collaboration with me?”  
“You mean your videos?”  
“Yeah, my fans would like to know you...”  
“Sure.”  
“Great! My next video is me playing Resident Evil 2 remake!”  
“Sweet.”


	3. Dreams and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! XD I’m so happy that I am not the only one who like this ship! OTPs are the best, am I right? Anyway, enjoy reading because reading is creative thinking and no one can say otherwise! Be happy to be yourself! Plus there needs to be more fanfic between these two after KH3. XP

Sora gasp in cold sweat and shiver at the nightmare that kept playing in his head. He slowly got out of his own bed and walk quietly into his living room. He didn’t have much when it came to material objects. He had to sell a lot of his stuff after...well it was hard to talk or think of it. He went to his door and unlock and open it to go to Vanitas’s apartment that was across from him. He lock it once it was completely shut. He unlock Vanitas’s apartment with the spare key he was given by Vanitas when they enetered their two month...this. He walk in and close and lock the door.

“Sora?”

He blush but didn’t...couldn’t say anything. He walk towards him and almost crash into his waiting chest. Vanitas was in the kitchen, who probably couldn’t sleep well either, and look like he was getting something to drink. He felt Vanitas’s arms wrap around him. He heard sweet words being told in his ear and just sob into his bare chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay. Fuck, I’ll be here...just don’t...stop thinking you’re alone, ‘kay?”  
“O-okay, I’m sorry.” He hiccuped.  
“Hey, you want to-”  
“Yes, please.”

He was pick up by his waist and wrap his legs around Vanitas’s own. He was softly kiss and move his own in sync. There was times where the sex was rough but other times it wasn’t exactly gentle but it was...something change, yet he couldn’t describe it all that well. If that feeling was an item of sorts then it would be a soft velvety Egyptian cotton that was carefully handmade woven into a quilt and held their most beloved memories. He didn’t know the feeling all that well but knew what it felt like.

 

* * *

 

Vanitas woke up to that annoying sunshine, unless the sunshine was Sora then he wouldn’t mind being woken up, and groan in annoyance. He turn around to meet a sleeping cutie that was softly snoring and had drool in his corner of his mouth. He softly laugh at the sight and move his wild mane from his face. He kiss his nose and got up to make breakfast. He made Sora’s favorite: papou fruit pancakes with sausage links and scramble eggs. He brew the coffee and thoughts swirling in his head. He knew this was a relationship that needed to be discussed more and it wasn’t just sex or lingering kisses and touches anymore. It was hugs, sexual touches, kissing the other whenever they wanted, cuddling, go out to movies, making breakfast or dinner for the other, and comforting the other. He sighs and continues to stack pancakes on the plate.

“Hmmm~ it smells good in here!”  
“Oh yeah? Then get your happy ass over here and help set the table.”  
“Okay~”

He heard the plates clatter against each other and heard happily humming behind him. He just smirk and continued to cook the rest of the breakfast. However, his thoughts still stands and...he needs a proper answer this time because...he wants to be even happier if possible. He carried all the food to the table and place it in front of Sora who was going to dig in. He stop him by putting his hand on top of his and look at him with a serious look in his eyes.

“Sora-”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”  
His eyes widen in realization,“oh fuck my life!!”  
He quickly got ready.

 

He sighed as his classes finally ends and walk outside to lit a smoke. He got to the parking lot and hang his cigarette on his lip. He cuffs his hand around the cancerous stick that may or may not kill him in the future but whatever. He sucks the stick as the smoke fill his mouth and into his lungs. Finally, he blew out the smoke and sniffs and rubs his nose.

“Vanitas?”  
“Fuck.”  
“Hey, listen the other day-”  
“Can you,” he sighs,“just...not today, ‘kay?”  
“Vanitas, I’m sorry about...everything.”  
“About what? About the fact you cheated on me? About calling the cops and ruining my life? Or the fact you had to put your fucking ass into my business?!”  
“Hey! Me cheating was the turning point, but before that we fought, yell, and just...blame everything on each other! It wasn’t healthy so it was a two way street pal!”  
“Fuck you! You took the easy way out and that was a fucky thing to do! It was nasty and you deserve all the fuck up shit in your life!”  
“Right back at you, asshole! That’s why you’re fucking your own twin!”  
“Twin?! Where the fuck-”  
“At the mattress shop! I saw you too giving each other the lovely dovey eyes!”  
“He’s not my twin!”  
“Oh yeah?! You can’t fool me! He looks exactly like you except for the eyes and hair...and skin tone!!!”  
“HE’S NOT MY TWIN!!!!! IT’S SORA!!!”  
“What-”  
“It’s your fucking brother!! The one that was left in the dark! The one who came here to find you and Roxas!! The one who actually loves me!!”  
“...Vanitas...he’s here?” He choked out a sob.  
“Yeah...”  
“He’s actually here? And...he’s in a relationship with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my gods, can I see him?” He choked out another sob.  
“...okay...”

They walk up the stairs and went to his apartment and knew that Sora was still in there like always. He unlock the door and saw his TV was going. He chuckle at what was on and saw it was Tangled. He could only guess that Sora was trying to get his inner child on in order to get him annoyed.

“Sora! I’m home and bring your ass out here!”  
“What?! Noooo! I’m trying to mastrubate!!”  
“Oh my god?!” Ventus blushed in shock and embarrassment.  
He smirked at Ventus’s reaction,“Sora, someone else is here!”  
“What?!?!” He heard a high yelp.

Sora came in the living room and was faced red in embarrassment. His eyes widen in shock as he saw Ventus standing there. Sora mouth was gaped and didn’t dare of speaking. He walk slowly with small baby steps.

“Sora?” Ventus spoke with tears in his eyes.  
“V-Ventus?”  
“Y-yeah, it’s m-me little brother...it-it’s me.”  
“Ventus!” Sora ran into his brother’s arms and sobbed.

He watch from the couchs’ arm and saw how much crying was done in the last twenty-four hours. It was a lot (he’ll never admit the some of those fucking tears were his because he’s unhealthy and doesn’t care at this point) and those tears were mostly from Sora due to his nightmare, joy of tears from the sex, and now, this time was the most happiest tears he has seen so far. He cross his arms and sigh in content, and he guess this was the nicest thing he has done so far.

 

Sora went up and down on his length and hunched his shoulders forward while his hands were on each side of his waist. Sora had tied his hands on the bed post while he ride him. He thrusted his hips forward and heard Sora moan and huff a breath out.

“Hmmm, Sora~”  
“Y-yes, master?”  
“Harder.”  
“Oh gods!”

He felt his whole getting rock back and forth along with his bed. The whole seemed to shake and he moan loudly as his member was getting rough treatment. Sora squeeze his eyes shut while beads of sweat roll down his body and tears to peak out of his closed eyes.

Sora moan really loud and felt himself coming. He heard Vanitas voice but it was...wrong though. It felt as if-

* * *

 

“Sora!”

He gasp and woke with cold sweat clinging to his body. He look up to see Vanitas’s looking above him with concern laced on his face. He shivered when feeling the sweat go down his body. It was all a dream and it was...what was it? He couldn’t remember what he just dreamt about. His feelings were everywhere and he couldn’t placed his feelings on his heart like how he usually does. Vanitas scoop him up in his bare arms and place his head to his crook of his neck. He felt the comfortable motion of circles on his back. He just lay there with uncertainty, yet he felt at peace in his arms.

“You okay?”  
“...I don’t know...but I will be.”  
“Good. Fuck, you scared me there.”  
“Huh?”  
“You were thrashing in your sleep.”  
“Oh I’m sorry...”  
“Don’t worry about it...”  
“...I...”  
“Hmmm?”  
He felt his hands in his hair and sigh,“thank you...”  
“...no problem, blue sky...”


	4. Desires and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s block for this fanfic was a killer but here it is.

Blue and pink hydrangeas and cashmere filled his mind while the fluttering and soft kisses of his new filled him. He listen to the creaking springs underneath him as he radiant in his mouth. He clinched the bed while tears peak through his eyes and whispers his name like it was an holy verse.

He saw his honey eyes looking at him with a gentle yet dark glaze. His mind race with new fond thoughts that never appear before and gently thumb the scar on his chin. He place small sweet kisses along his jawline and watch the storm unfold before him. Setting the unstable man into a fits of lustful waves and making him attack his anal. He gasp and clawed the pale flesh that seemed to shine in the moonlight and hunched forward as the thrusting gotten harder. The bed squeaks and rocks back and forth with a great force that sets his loins on fire.

He wanted to come, he wanted to race those cars if they ever were apart, and he wanted to live for him. He had to take a chance with him if he ever wanted to be happy for the rest of his life. He gripped the collar around his neck and yank on it, so he could hear the lustrous low-husky growl that sent shivers in his body. He moan as they harden length got harder when he grinds upward.

He scream as he came undone and collapse onto the bed. He huffed out hot air and felt a dip beside him. He turn on his side and saw honey eyes once more. He smiled softly at Vanitas and kiss his lips to say goodnight. He snuggle closer to the body beside him and felt the familiar routine of his arm dragging him closer. He gladly accepted it and hummed a tune that his mother once sang that drifts both of them to sleep.

...

 

He woke to the sunlight that peak through his curtains and smiled when he realized that it was morning. He look to his side to see Vanitas getting dressed for the day and hope they could meet later for lunch like last time. He heard a sigh from Vanitas and tilt his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing...”  
“C’mn you never sigh for no reason. So, something is up.”  
“This...between us...what is...exactly is it?”  
“Ummm, I’m not sure I’m following? What’s wrong between us?”  
“Nothing is wrong. Is just...I want to know exactly we are at this point.”  
“....I kinda want to know too...do you like me...like romantically?”  
“...it would be nice if we were...romantically involved...do you like me too or?”  
“Yeah, I think so...”  
“Sooo does that mean we’re together?”  
“Yes.” He breathe out.

Vanitas smile at him and crawl on top of him and place kisses on his face. He giggle at Vanitas’s antics and found himself kissing him softly. He wraps his arms around his neck and smile into the kiss. They broke apart and hold each other in their arms. He put his head in the crook of his neck and stay like that for a few minutes. Vanitas was the first one to break apart from the embrace in response he whined, and Vanitas just shook his head and gave him a smirk.

“Gotta go. See ya later, boyfriend~” he said teasingly.  
“Yep, see ya! Boyfriend~” he giggle back.  
“Yeah, this feel right.” He thought to himself.

Vanitas left to his work, and he was alone to his thoughts once more.

...

 

He look at the video game that he would do with Vanitas at his latest video. They were just now going to do it. He sighed softly at the time. The plan was that they do it in one take. However, they might have to do it in parts now due to it being so late.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Vanitas said while he sat down with him.  
“Right! Hopefully, we have this done by tomorrow!” He smiled at his new boyfriend.  
Vanitas just grin at him,“hmmm...we’ll see~”  
He just chuckle at his suggestion.

———

 

“OH MY GOD!!! He’s in the laundry room!!!!” He yelled as Mr. X appears suddenly.  
“Hahaaha!!!!” Vanitas cracked up laughing.  
“Vani?!”  
“Pffft haahaha!!!”  
“Help!!!”  
“Wh-what am I suppose to do? It’s a one player game!”  
“Aaaa!!!! Oh! I made it out alive!”

 

“Eh, how did Ava survived that fall?”  
“Go, my baby-face Leon!”  
“Oh shit, look out! Move! Move!”  
“Ahh!!! Yes!!!! We did it!!!”

 

“Alright, people that was Resident Evil 2 the remake, and I had to say that was extreme for me.”  
“Pfft, please a baby could’ve got through that without screaming. Although, I have to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch you screaming your head off.”  
He stuck out his tongue at him, and Vanitas just chuckled softly at him.  
“Well, that’s all for my latest videos and give special thanks to my boyfriend, Vanitas. Give comments below and subscribe please! Also, check out my other videos if you like this one! Until next time!”

...

 

After they were done shooting the video and edited it, they were now settling into the bed for the night. Vanitas intertwine their fingers and drew circles onto his palm with his thumb. He sighed softly. Once again, he felt peace filled his insides. The soft wind that was drifting in the window help his burning flesh. Vanitas kiss his expose shoulder and trail them up to his neck and jawline. He turn his head and capture the intoxicating lips that breathe life into him. His eyes flutter shut and lick his bottom lip to wrap his tongue with his. He (of course) obliged and smirk into the kiss. He was tired but would do anything to feel close to his newfound boyfriend.

With every kiss and thrust that came to him that night gave him intense pain and pleasure. He didn’t care if he got ripped, didn’t care if one day Vanitas gave him a open hand or a close fist, didn’t care if this man was tainted with his brother’s seed, and didn’t care if he was left in a dumpster to rot. He would gladly give his being to Vanitas no matter how messed up they both were and well be.


End file.
